The Aftermath
by Tiyara
Summary: This story is a continuation of one of Malice Shaw's stories in the What if series and posted with her permission. ^_^ Rated PG for swearing. Please kindly take the time to read and review and thank you! ^_^


The Aftermath ** Disclaimer:** Squaresoft owns everything and I don't even have a toy figure of Laguna. *sniffs*   
  


The evening rays of the sun lit up the sky with beautiful hues of purple, orange and amber. The dying rays of the sunlight frames the Garden in a light halo and plays upon the colours of the garden, highlighting and bringing their vibrancy forth. Unfortunately, the sight was oblivious to the contingent of Seeds standing at the clearing below. Each one of them was dressed in their finest Seed uniform.

As the priest recites the final prayers of the funeral, Squall Leonheart remained steadfast in his position. His face looking as though it was chiselled in hard granite stone, the dark eyes emotionless. His thoughts privy only to himself as he stared straight ahead.

_I've failed. Selphie. Irvine. Quistis. Trabia. Nothing. Nothing left. I can't believe that they are gone. The hyper messenger girl. The instructor that was adored by all. The arrogant gunslinger. Is there no end to this? I should have been the one leading the squad and instead I allowed her to do it. I should have been the one. They might still be alive then. Ifs. There are so many "IFs" situations. So many decisions that I could have made. I didn't make them. I didn't think of them. I've failed._

Squall's hands unconsciously balls into round fists with those thoughts. Noticing his slight gesture, Rinoa turns her head slightly to gaze at him. Her dark eyes were wet with unshed tears and rimmed with red from her sorrow. She swallowed slightly as her gaze returns to the priest.

_I can't believe it. How can they die? Just a day ago, we were just speaking and talking. They were so vibrant. So full of life. Hyne! Will I be next? I thought that Seeds are the best and that they'll never die. But they're dead now. Just like that. Nothing left but charred bodies brought back to be buried. I can see that Squall blames himself for it; he hasn't spoken since he found them. But it is not his fault. It is all my fault. I shouldn't have asked them to help. Maybe there was some other ways that I didn't think about. I just don't want to die like them. Not like this. Not like this._

Zell stands apart from the rest, his gloved hands clenched in fists by his side as he stared ahead. His jaw was set firmly and his mouth was a thin slash against his face. His body was coiled and tensed. His eyes were red from the aftermath of crying. Now, he remained silent. His last respects for the Seeds that sacrificed themselves.

_It's not fair! They should not have gone there alone! We should have gone there together! They would have not died! Those blasted Galbadians! That bitch of a Sorceress! They'll pay! All of them will fucking hell pay for this! I'll make sure they'll pay even if I have to do it myself! We should have been with them! We should have been there to support them! After all, we came as a team; we should have gone together as a team! It's not damn fucking fair!_

As the last words left the priest's mouth, the coffins were slowly lowered into the ground. Every single Seed came by, each one paying their respects to the dead Seeds.

A solitary figure stands far away from the scene. Watching. He should be glad now. Vengeance was his. He got the attention that he craved for. He should be happy now. His heart felt heavy with sorrow though and there was a deep pain within him that throbs throughout his entire body. His heart still beats though, sustaining him as it provides the blood that his body needed. Yet, he felt numb. There was no reason to gloat now. There was only emptiness left within him. His body was just a hollow shell. Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust. Perhaps happiness only lies for him in the oblivion. In the oblivion where his flaxen-haired goddess lies. Where he sent her. Where there was no more pain and sorrow. Where he will go. The single gunshot ricochet throughout the entire clearing and there was nothing but oblivion.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:** Thanks goes to Malice Shaw for giving the permission to continue her one-shot What Ifs fic. I picked this one because I really wanted to continue with the aftermath of their deaths. What would be in the minds of those that survived? What would happened to Seifer? Though he wasn't the one that wanted the Garden destroyed but he was the one helping the Sorceress. In the game, Seifer never repented or they never showed that he repented. Was he simply born evil or was he just misunderstood? Maybe he just wanted attention and he did all the wrong things to get it? Maybe...


End file.
